


Mayhaps

by serimoguist



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serimoguist/pseuds/serimoguist
Summary: Mayhaps Jungmo is inlove with his bestfriend.
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Park Serim
Kudos: 18





	Mayhaps

Jungmo is in the library with Serim doing research for their psychology project, luckily enough they were partners.

Serim who have arrived first with a bundle of books beside him is flipping pages trying to look for some reference and Jungmo the moment he sat infront of Serim, well... he's just sitting there watching his hyung doing all the works.

Serim looked up at him and smiled, "Jungmo-ya~ you're not helping~"

As Serim continue to look through a bunch of books, Jungmo lay his head on the table looking at Serim's features.

_He's beautiful._

Jungmo notices how the sun is going directly to Serim's face so he picked up one book and covers the sunlight with it.

"What are you doing?"

Jungmo grinned, "I'm helping you"

"Maybe you could help me with this instead?"

"Hyung the due is next month why are you rushing it", Jungmo whines placing the book back and lay his head back to the table muttering a small 'you're no fun'

Without realizing Jungmo fell asleep for a while and when he wakes up he saw Serim fell asleep too with his hand still holding a pen.

_He's so cute._

Jungmo quietly stand up and sit next to Serim just to lay his head on the table facing the sleeping beauty.

_Has he always been this beautiful? His eyelashes, his cute nose, his lips..._

_His lips..._

"Take a picture it'll last longer" 

Jungmo scoffed, "in your dreams"

Serim just giggle at his remark and Jungmo's heart just skipped a beat. 

_Mayhaps._

Jungmo stared again at Serim's features, asking himself how did he not noticed it before,

"Jungmo-ya" 

_and god his voice_

Serim giggles again because Jungmo is spacing out,

"Koo Jungmo~~" 

_mayhaps I like him?_ Jungmo felt a finger poking his cheek and he looked at Serim, _his smiles I want to be the reason of his smiles,_ without no second thoughts Jungmo grab Serim's wrist and pulls him forward until they were just a few cm apart.

Serim was startled by the sudden move, they were too close that he can feel Jungmo's breathing.

Jungmo let go of his wrist just to place his hand on Serim's cheek cupping it, and without realizing Serim closed his eyes getting ready for what's about to come.

Jungmo let out a small laugh, "Park Serim, did you think I'm about to kiss you?" 

Serim opened his eyes glaring at him for making him feel embarassed and pushed Jungmo away but failed doing so because Jungmo pulled him back and place a kiss on his lips makimg Serim widened his eyes but closing it a few seconds later and starts to kiss him back and Jungmo smiled into the kiss,

_Mayhaps I love him._


End file.
